The Other Side
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: For once it is Jack who wakes up in bed alone...and he finds he does not like it one bit. One-sided Jack/Anamaria.


Disclaimer: Disney has the delightful pleasure of owning the Pirates of the Carribean franchise...damn them.

* * *

The Other Side

It was the squawking of birds that had awoken him that morning

It was the squawking of birds that had awoken him that morning. The bright rays of light shining in his face through the small circular window did not help either. One eye opened groggily before the other followed, dark eyes quickly adjusted and focused on the wooden ceiling of his cabin. A large yawn escaped his mouth followed by the stretching of his limbs.

This was when he first noticed something was wrong. His bed was rather cold and he distinctly remembered some form of warmth tucked to his side last night. A frown marred handsome features as his outstretched hand began to pat the space beside him only to find nothing. This caused the frown to deepen. This was something new. He was quite sure he did not go to bed alone last night. It wasn't some rum induced hallucination, he wasn't that intoxicated. So did that mean…?

Captain Jack Sparrow abruptly sat up in his bed, the trinkets in his hair clicking against one another in his jerk movement. His dark eyes quickly scanned his cabin, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken in his assumption. It was empty, just as his bed was, and an unfamiliar feeling filled him. He felt almost…used? Wasn't it supposed to be he who was to awaken first and creep out before the other opened their eyes? Yes, this was something new and he found it didn't sit well with him one bit.

The captain of the Black Pearl tossed the thin covered from his form and exited his bed. He quickly gathered and put on his boots and jacket topping it with his trademark hat that was resting on the desk.

"Well let's see…"

The crew was already upon the deck performing the various tasks assigned to them. They greeted them in their usual fashion while he responded in his famous flamboyant manner. His heart wasn't into it at the moment though. He was on a mission to find a certain crew member.

"Mr.Gibbs!"

Gibbs glanced towards the Captain over his shoulder, temporarily turning his attention away from the task at hand.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Where is Anamaria?"

Gibbs quirked a brow but said nothing about the strange manner his captain was acting. After all he'd have to be a fool not to know when something was off after being around Jack for so long. Instead he jerked his chin towards the helm of the ship.

"She be steering the boat."

Well he supposed that was a bit obvious. Whenever he was below, Anamaria tended to take charge of steering his beloved Pearl. He didn't mind for if there was anyone he trusted his ship too, it was Anamaria. In surprisingly smooth strides for him, Jack made his way up to the helm already seeing the peak of Anamaria's dark hair from the stairs. She didn't acknowledge his presence at first. He could only surmise she was so intent on steering that she didn't notice. She did jump though when he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and gave a light squeeze. Her large brown eyes glanced up over her shoulder towards his face briefly meeting his eyes before diverting them back towards the see.

"Aye, what is it Jack?" She questioned shrugging her shoulder in an attempt to remove his hands.

"Cap-"

"_Captain_ Jack."

"Right. Ye know the strangest thing happened this morning. There I be lying in me extremely comfortable bed alone. When I was quite sure that was not how I went to bed. Ye wouldn't happen to have any idea how this came about would ye love?" He moved from his position behind her to the side to have a better view of her face.

He expected her to get offensive, a slap in the face, or even too blush. What he didn't expect was only the slight huff that escaped her lips and eye roll accompanying it.

"Unlike ye, Captain, I rather not be lazing about till the sun is high in the sky. What of it?"

"Anamaria -"

"Jack," Again she cut him off, already sensing what was to follow her name, "Ye need not use flowery words with me. I understand there is no commitment, only fling material ye are. Savvy?"

It took him a moment to gather his words. A lot of first were occurring on this day and just when he believed he'd seen everything.

"Aye, well… carry on then love."

She nodded in affirmation and continued her previous task. Jack removed his hands from her figure and took a step back, grateful she couldn't see the confused expression on his features. Jack didn't know whether to dance for joy at the freedom or feel offended that he was only 'fling' material as she so eloquently put it.

It was an odd feeling he didn't understand nor had he ever had to deal with. Most women he became intimate with tended to get attached and wanted him to settle down with them. Everyone knew his first love was the sea and the Pearl though. He could never give them up. So while it delighted him that Anamaria wasn't looking for anything more, he couldn't help but feel a bit…rejected. How could she be treating this so casually! This was soon followed by even more outlandish thought…he wanted to prove her wrong.

The Captain of the Pearl turned to make leave and find some rum to help correct his train of thought. When he reached the steps, the call of his name caused him to turn around, swaying, to once more face the woman of the ship. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a slight upturn of her lips.

"Perhaps ye be up for another romp sometime."

There was that used feeling resurfacing. Is that how he sounded when he greeted the whores in Tortuga? Even so, he flashed his trademark grin.

"Do ye know who ye talking to love? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that he continued his way down the steps, the grin diminishing with every step into a contemplative look. Those peculiar thoughts of his were very persistent. Yes, some rum was in order. This would not do.

* * *

Recently I found a love for Jack/Anamaria stories I believe I may have read almost every one on the site so I decided to try my hand at it. In all the stories I read, it was mostly Anamaria who was love struck over Jack while he seemed indfferent. So I decided to switch it up. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are loved!


End file.
